Yonkers
by Master Chief-063
Summary: Seven men are dropped into a hot zone where they meet their untimely death. One shot. Hope you enjoy :D


The roar of the rotors spun loudly as the UH-60 Black Hawk went through the air. The city below was demolished and in flames. People killing people didn't make it any better. Gunfire and explosions rocked the city and the screams of all the people echoed through the cockpit of the Black Hawk. Inside the Black Hawk sat seven men, seven men waiting to be dropped into a hot zone with a virus so deadly that half the world has been consumed by it.

Major Kurt Cohiba sat with his head resting against the cold metal of the helicopter. He looked at the other six men sitting around him. He took the time to remember their past, or at least what it said in the files.

Tom McGee sat with a M249 SAW across his lap. He was a tough brute. Didn't like to take no for an answer, and liked to get the job done quick and easy. Tom grew up in the slums of New York and became one of the best street fighters there. As soon as he hit eighteen, he enlisted in the Marines and served two tours in Iraq.

Jason Smith was sleeping in one of the corners. He was around twenty. Decently built, and he had a great sense of humor. His girlfriend was a little morsel. She helped work with him at his dad's mechanic shop. Before long he was drafted into the army and fought in the Battle of the Goldbrand, as it was called it. Jason was awarded a Purple Heart for being shot in his left ass cheek.

Across from Kurt was his oldest friend. Edward Jones. Edward had served with Kurt ever since they joined the military. Edward was awarded the Medal of Honor for holding off an enemy force that had wiped out the rest of his squad. He was about to retire when he was called back into action. He decided to stay in the military and serve with Kurt.

The man next to Jason was a small man. He looked almost frail and ready to break. Looks can be deceiving though. His name was Robert Shepard and he was the deadliest sharpshooter alive. Robert dropped out of high school at seventeen and had a history of stealing and breaking into things. He couldn't take the jail time anymore and decided to join the army to get away from it. When he joined, Robert met Kurt and they became good buddies.

The last two men were rookies. They were fresh from boot camp, and assigned with Kurt and his men. Kurt didn't know much about them other than the fact that they could fire a gun. That's all that mattered to him.

"ETA five minutes," the voice said over the speaker.

Kurt stood up and spoke, "Alright you heard him, gear up and get ready to drop."

The five minutes seemed like the longest five of his life. He lost focus as the pilot announced they had arrived at their drop zone. Kurt focused once Edward had hit him on the arm.

"You alright man?" Edward asked, trying to get a look at his face.

Kurt just nodded, "Alright, let's go!"

The ropes dropped from both sides of the helicopter and the men rappelled downwards, touching the warm pavement below. Kurt quickly shouldered his M4 into firing position, getting a quick scan of the area. The other men touched ground and got into position for any unforeseen attacks. Kurt lowered his rifle and pressed the PTT on his vest.

"Bravo, this is Delta; we are at the drop zone, awaiting further orders." Kurt let go of the PTT.

"Listen up Delta; your orders are to secure a checkpoint and evac as many civvies as possible." the voice barked over the radio.

"Roger Bravo. Delta out," Kurt let go of his PTT, "Alright Delta, we need to secure a checkpoint to get as many civvies out as possible. Let's double time it."

The men all nodded and trudged down the street, keeping their weapons raised and ready for anything.

Delta reached a street that had previously been barricaded by police and National Guard troops. Now it was abandoned. The barricade had surrounded both sides, and leaving front open for people to get out. Now it was a massacre. Blood stained the streets and bodies were torn to shreds.

"What happened here?" Robert asked.

"No idea, but let's hope it doesn't happen to us." Edward spoke out.

"Alright ladies, we need to set up defensive positions. Tom cover the front, Robert find a good position from one of these buildings, Edward and Jason cover the left. You two rookies, cover the right." Kurt ordered.

They got into position. It didn't take long for them to see people running down the road trying to get past the barricade. Kurt signaled everyone to keep their weapons ready. As the civvies got closer, they saw them being trampled by other people. More people came and landed on them, and started to tear into their flesh. Arms being torn off, blood squirting in all directions, entrails being ripped out of stomachs.

Kurt's radio hissed and voice spoke, "Delta you have new orders, shoot them all. I repeat, leave no one alive." The radio went silent.

Kurt hesitated a little. He pressed his PTT, "Everyone listen up. We have new orders. Shoot to kill. Don't ask questions, just follow your orders."

Everyone else hesitated, but then took aim, and opened fire onto the crowd. The bodies dropped fast, but something was wrong, they kept getting up.

"Sir, they're coming from the sides!" Edward's voice shouted out. Kurt swung his rifle to the right, and saw the crazies climbing over the blockade and attacking the two rookies. Kurt squeezed the trigger of his gun and muzzle flashes erupted from his barrel. The attackers just got back up. Kurt got worried and started to back up. His magazine dropped from his gun, and he reached for another in the front of his vest. Around him, his team was being overrun. Tom's intestines had been torn out by the attackers, and Jason was down on the ground firing his M1911. He only got a couple shots off before the crazies over ran him.

Kurt loaded a fresh magazine and smacked the bolt release. He placed his hands back on the grip and started firing. Kurt continued backing up, firing to his left and right. He then stumbled backwards, tripping over the body of Jason. One of the crazies jumped on Kurt, and he tried to dodge the man's snapping jaws. Kurt reached for his right leg and unsheathed his knife and quickly stabbed it through the head of the man. He rolled to the side and quickly jumped up, taking the USP out of its holster. He took aim and fired at a couple of crazies running towards him. Kurt heard Robert over the radio calling for any survivors. Robert was at the top of a building, about a block down. Kurt looked over to see Edward already making a mad dash for Robert.

Kurt turned, and started to run to Robert. The crazies ran from all sides, and Kurt did his best to dodge their grabs, and the snaps from their jaws. He made his way to the building and pushed through the door. The elevator was badly damaged, so he took the stairs. Kurt made his way to the top, and saw the body of Edward. It was torn to shreds. That wasn't going to stop him and he continued going up. He opened the stairwell door and began to run up the twenty-seven flights of stairs to the top. When he pushed open the roof door he saw a man struggling with Robert. Before long both men fell off the edge of the roof, staining the concrete with blood. Kurt could hear the crowd coming up the stairs. He closed the door, looking for something to barricade it with. Robert's rifle. Kurt snatched the rifle, and put it between the door handles so it would hold.

Kurt ran to the middle of the roof and looked at the destruction of the city. It had gone up in flames. People were eating each other, and for all he knew, he was the last person alive in this god-forsaken city. Kurt sat down on the gravel and looked up at the sky. It was dark. It must have been from the smoke, but it didn't matter, as long as he got to look at the sky again. He reached inside his vest and pulled out a picture of his wife and three kids. He smiled, but his smile quickly melted. The crazies burst through the door, charging after him. Kurt reached inside another pocket and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and just smirked.

PTT – Press to talk. A method of conversing on half-duplex communication lines, including two-way radio, using a momentary button to switch from voice reception mode to transmit mode.

M249 SAW - The United States military designation for a sub-family of the FN Minimi squad automatic weapon. Both are 5.56x45mm NATO light machine guns manufactured by Fabrique Nationale.

M4 – A magazine-fed, 5.56mm assault rifle. The M4 is the primary assault rifle used by Special Forces groups in the United States and several other countries, along with many regular military and police units. It can have many attachments added on to it, such as sights, grenade launchers, laser, lights, etc.

USP – A .45 caliber pistol developed by Heckler and Koch in Germany. This semi-automatic handgun is used a lot by American law enforcement and civilians. It is also used by other military and police units around the world. The gun can have attachments such as suppressors, lights, laser sights, etc.


End file.
